Vist Of The Demon
by TicTacStory
Summary: With Kira on the loose L sees no other option but seek help with his twin brother, Beyond Birthday whom he feels a sense of regret to,Beyond Birthday promises to help...but to what price?  LxLight maybe some LxBB and Mello comes in the middle of the story


Beyond Birthday was literally lying on the cold jail floor, it didnt matter, he was used to coldness, used to lack of comfort and used to being alone.

The only thing he actually missed from being outside was unlimited jam and the fun poking eyes out of thirteen year old girls.

He sighed dramatically followed by a laugther even though there was nothing to laugh about, he bit his thumbnail and felt bored.

Around this time last year he would have met Naomi and thought he could beat his brother, L Lawliet.

Shure it was a little foolish, but Beyond Birthday consoled himself with the thought that L was simply to scared or too lazy to come out himself to fight the battle and simply got another puppet and pulled her strings to beat Beyond Birthday in his name.

It must have been easy, using others while staying behind the scenes, in the whole episode the only one who actually had something to fear was Naomi.

She had her life to loose, and shure enough both brother`s had their useless and vain pride but Naomi had people who cared about her, Raye, her parents, her friends.

and who did Beyond Birthday and L have? no fianceè, they were too weird.

Parents? two meters dead under the ground.

And friends? ha, they didnt even know what it meant, caring about other`s and be cared for was something beyond them, even the geniuses of the world had their faults.

Beyond Birthday`s hostile thoughts towards his hateful brother got harshly intterupted by one of the police men, the man opened the door and shot him A Look, as if Beyond Birthday were to be an inferior being and he was some sort of god.

"Beyond Birthday." Was all he said.

Beyond Birthday didnt answer simply to annoy the police officer, he expected the bold man to continue and give him a telling off on his odd position but he said nothing.

The man looked down at him for a while but shortly gave up on wanting an answer, the man sighed with a strict face, that strict face went to a disgusted face and from a disgusted face to a surprised face.

Beyond Birthday almost shrieked as he recognized the shadow of the person behind him, the person he wanted to see least at the moment, his hateful, hateful brother, L Lawliet.

Unlike the common brother and brother reunion most people had, Beyond Birthday felt less like jumping in his arms and more like sticking a knife trough his chest.

The police officer and Lawliet gestured at eachother but remained silent, the police ocasionally eyed from Beyond Birthday to Lawliet and from Lawliet to Beyond Birthday while L bit his thumbnail and looked almost uninterested, as if going to see your brother in jail was the most normal thing to do in his position.

It`s not like he is the best detective the world has known and he hiself has put his brother in that very jail.

The police officer sighed, shook his head and gave in, L nodded and before the officer left he said. "Ryuuzaki is it?" L again nodded and the officer closed the door however unwillingly.

L comforted himself on the bench and stared at his brother who still didn`t take the formality of looking at his quite special guest.

"Soo." L tried.

"..."

It took a while before any of them spoke again. L just moved around with his head and biting his thumbnail while Beyond Birthday sat numbly and L at one point wondered if he had died or suffered a temporal paralization.

"It has been a while." L tried again.

"..."

When he saw that this weak attempt again failed he went on another strategy, straight to the point, L being L had to take every challenge thrown at him and even something this infantile could not go without victory.

Shure enough, being chained to a possible pshycothic mass murderer is dangerous, but being in the same room as a pshycotic minor murderer with a jam fetish might be even more dangerous not to mention agraviating.

"Beyond Birthday...if I take you out of jail, will you help me catch Kira?" L himself knew the very idea was more a laughable attempt of "giving a second chance" than anything else, maybe it was the fact he was after all the oldest of the twins but from all those years ago up to today he still felt just a minor sense of regret about sending his own blood and flesh to jail.

Even Beyond Birthday couldnt stay quite after this ridiculous request and laughed. "Lawliet, my dear, dear brother, if anything id rather see your lungs cut in half, your eyes crushed beneath my feet and your dead corpse in my arms than getting out of this shithole in exchange of catching Kira."

L bit his lip and felt merely appealed by his brother`s arrogant way of speech.

Sure he wasn`t expecting a hugging and kissing and dancing Beyond Birthday but he didn`t expect an answer quite like that either.

"Beyond..." L stopped there simply because he didnt know what else to say.

Beyond Birthday smiled creepily and still on his fours he crawled to his brother, his knee leaning on the bench between L`s legs and his hands against the wall, cornering L`s pretty face, he zoomed his own pretty face to his brother`s head and almost whispered the next words.

"Lawliet...the greatest detective in the world is it?" He roughly held L`s hand and squeezed it a little harder than neccesary, his nails dug in his hand and L to his own surprise felt tears prickling in his eyes.

Not allowing them to run, he needed to focus and went on a more emotional technique. "I remember... you used to always grab my hand just like this..." Beyond Birthday`s eyes widened just a little and temporarily stopped digging his nails in his brother`s flesh. "You used to tell me stories about everything and nothing, even though I was the oldest it seemed like you were the one that cared for me isntead of the other way around..."

L grinned at the thought, he felt just a little nostalgic and when he looked into his brother`s eyes he knew he wasn`t the only one, but...that was not the only thing he spotted, in Beyond Birthday`s eyes... those pearls with a redish glow, it almost felt like it was the real Beyond Birthday and not the pshycotic murderer, Rue Ryuuzaki.

"...back then when you told me about your explorings in the forest I never expected you to become a murderer out to kill me."

Wrong thing to say, the moment he pronounced the words "back then" Beyond Birthday`s eyes filled again with that ugly hatred, instead of hurting L like L expected him to, Beyond Birthday looked at the floor, he grinned shakily and if L didnt know better you could confuse it for cry.

"You said you didnt expect me to become a murderer? what did you expect me to become, I, who always lived in your shadows?" Beyond Birthday`s grinn turned into laugther. "Who ARE you kidding Lawliet?" he threw his head back and continued laughing, at one point he stopped and looked right into the eyes of his brother, he wanted to reject, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to have his heart as a souvenir and inhert L`s name...he wanted...he wanted...

"I know you aren`t evil Beyond, I know you, you want to catch Kira too don`t you?"

Beyond Birthday bit his lip.

"Tell me Beyond, do you really want to live the rest of your life in this, what did you say? shithole instead of living a new life?"

Beyond shook his head, he was wrong, L was wrong, like always, his brother was wrong, but that moment, Beyond Birthday got an idea, an idea that could indeed help him live a new life, the chance he hoped to get trough all these years, just infront of him...

"Fine, I will help you catch Kira... no, I will be the one catching him..."

L smiled weakly, he wanted to stand up but Beyond Birthday didnt allow him. "Just...a few things I want to get straight though..."

L blinked but nodded for him to continue, before actually speaking Beyond Birthday smiled creepily and he stood up, he pointed his finger at his brother.

"One, I have to stay near you, even in your house, in order to catch Kira."

This confused L, "Why is that?"

Beyond Birthday grinned. "You might know me but I know you aswell Lawliet, you have suspicions on Kira and I am not surprised if Kira is living under your roof at the moment, after the TV broadcast where you figured out Kira residented in Kanto you surely went out to look for him, after that, you did no other stunts as such soo that must mean you already know who Kira is but you just lack evidence, am I right?"

L was a little astonished by his brother`s analization, he nodded dumbly. "Perhaps..."

"I`l take that as a yes." Beyond Birthday announced as he went to his second point. "Secondly, if, no, when I catch Kira..." He smiled upon himself. "...I want to have the name of L, and if you catch Kira first, feel free to send me back to prison."

L gulped, take L`s name and control every detective bureau in the world...?

"What is it Lawliet, you refuse?" Beyond Birthday`s tone was cynical, he KNEW his brother was going to take the challenge now he got soo far, despite everything, they were still twins and their minds worked a scarily lot like eachother.

L struggled over saying yes, but he nodded, he was L, there was no way Beyond Birthday would catch Kira before he did...right?

"Good, third point, tell me all the information you have on the case, including suspects and I want to see your daily progress of the case, knowing you you must have that."

"I was going to do that anyway." Said L, happy he could do something else but nod dumbly.

"And finally...I want to be able to kill anyone I think is needed."

This, in L`s opinion, was laughable. "No can`t do, im taking you out of jail for a reason, but not soo you can go back to killing people."

_Just as expected... _Beyond Birthday thought. "Fine, how about im only aloud to kill Kira, and if the person I kill is not Kira, or at the very least has no evidence of being Kira, you can, again, send me to jail or even give me the death sentence, sound fair?"

L thought about this,it was harsh but...it was Kira, Kira he who if you didnt kill him he will kill you, did he even have a choice?

"Beyond Birthday, anything more?"

Beyond Birthday shook his head. "do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

Both brother`s smiled at eachother and it almost felt like old times when they were plotting on their good old mischevous plans.

L told his brother he will be released tommorow, again they went over the case and L filled him in as best as possible, he left and again Beyond Birthday was left alone in that cold, cold room.

_Lawliet...I think you just made the biggest mistake of your life...and death, for that matter. _Once a criminal always a criminal is what they say, but is it true?

Like this, he thought, he could swipe out both Kira and his brother, take L`s name and still, after all those years, win an unfinished and bloody fight between two lost brothers...

_**A/N Soo I might or might not continue this, depends on the reception it gets, anyway, please review :3**_

_**Anywho, pairings in this story is mostly LxLight and minor LxBB :B later also Mello comes in the story, but you have to wait for that...**_


End file.
